


Bad End: Sacrifice

by HailSam



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bill being him, But nothing happened, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mabel is a badass, Some sex happens, but so far later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper got kidnapped a lot. This was because he was friends with, and now in a relationship with, a very well-known demon (among the cults, that is). But this, this was different.</p>
<p>He was naked. He hadn't a clue what had happened in the past few hours. And the priest wanted to dig his heart out (also BAD TOUCHING).</p>
<p>AKA:</p>
<p>Dipper gets kidnapped, and due to the actions of the 'priest' believes he was raped even though he has no memory of it nor is there any evidence. Dipper's family, loved ones, and Bill help him through the anxiety that builds up in the aftereffects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad End: Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. Here's how anxiety works with me: Worry about a thing. Worry about 20 things that has to DO with the thing. If something comes up that has an answer (for instance, I'm worried I didn't get paid, then my check comes in) then my worries stop. However, if nothing can answer it (for instance, worried that a friend of mine is hurt because she won't answer me) then I worry for a very long time and it takes a bit to get over it.
> 
> So that's how it's going to be with Dipper. He's worried something HAPPENED. Both because Bill didn't see anything until he found Dipper, and because the priest guy did bad touches when he woke up. Nothing actually DID, but the repercussions of this incident is what this fic is going to be focused on.
> 
> This was based off the first chapter of my NSFW BillDip things, and it was going to just be a funny thing (Bill mad that they saw his love naked) but it got very dark, very fast.
> 
> You have been warned. You know what's coming. If you easily get upset I hope that I won't trigger anything but no promises, unfortunately.

Dipper got kidnapped, a lot. He was used to it. So used to it, when someone covered his mouth and he smelled that sickly scent of Chloroform, he just went with it. Mabel would beat the members up, Bill would cuddle him, and Stan would get to run over someone.

Although, that WAS a bit...uh, dark. But whatever.

What he was not used to, was waking up naked. His hands were tied together on his belly, the ends tied tight to the thing he was laying on, making it so he couldn't move his hands at all to cover himself. His ankles were tied together, and he had a gag on. He really hated gags, but that was NOT top priority. 

He could tell by the language and the markings that they were summoning Bill, but he couldn't rightly care. His breathing started to speed up. Why was he naked?! None of the others had done that. His hat was even gone! He wiggled slightly, only for the priest or whatever he was to lay his hand on Dipper's chest.

No. Nonono, that was a BAD touch!

He groaned, and tried to wiggle away, and wasn't it weird that he actually calmed down when the guy pulled out a knife? "We sacrifice this child-" hey yo, he was NOT a child! "to you, oh great Dream Demon!" Hah, that was so stupid. Really he was just trying to stop his own whirling thoughts. He blinked away tears, and he wasn't sure why he was so upset really, but he did not feel comfortable naked in front of...a lot of people! He couldn't count them all. 

Bill and Dipper had just started their 'relationship'. Meaning, all they had gotten so far was to kiss and maybe curl up close in bed, so not even Dipper's boyfriend (was that right?) had seen him naked!

The 'priest' ran a hand down Dipper's arm, resting on his belly now. Dipper made a squeaking noise, and tried to wiggle away. The man sighed. "Oh if only we had more time together..." He smirked down at Dipper, raising the knife, and Dipper's breath sped up again. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want this man touching him, and he just wanted-

'BILL!'

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut as a bright light and laughter happened. Of course Bill could be summoned without a sacrifice, but if there was one, he appreciated deer mainly. Weirdo.

The laughter cut off abruptly, only for the golden light to be replaced with a fierce red one. "WhAt Do YoU tHiNk YoU'rE dOiNg?!" Dipper panted, trying to relax because Bill was HERE and ANGRY and Mabel wouldn't be far behind, but he just COULDN'T.

The 'priest' released the knife, stammering that he was just going to sacrifice him, before screaming as a fire enveloped him. Dipper twisted his head away, trying to draw in breaths around the gag, but it was hard and why was it hard and-

"Shh, Bro bro. It's all okay."

Dipper jumped, his hands were still tied but the rope tying them to the table-rock thing had been undone, so his hands flew up as if to stop whoever it was talking to him. It was Mabel, Mabel who gently tugged his gag out and started slicing away at the ropes around his wrists.

Dipper gasped and panted. "I-I ju-I..."

"Dipper, it's okay. Bill's ....taking care of it."

Dipper didn't have to look around to hear the screams and smell the burning flesh. Or Stan's triumphant yell as he ran over someone.

Dipper sniffed, his lip wobbled, as Mabel helped him up, tugging a long sweater down his head, managing to keep his hat on his head. Dipper wasn't too sure how she did it, and he kept staring at her as she tried to get him up and out of there. Soon Bill, no longer a triangle and instead in his triangle-head form, appeared near them. "Shooting Star what's taking so long?!"

Mabel scowled at him, and Dipper just sniffed. "Look Stan still has the golf cart, so we can't exactly run in the dark-"

Dipper ran at Bill, which was silly because he was right THERE, but Bill still caught him and held him. Dipper started hiccuping and sobbing, still not sure why he was so upset. The sweater was so long it came down right below his thighs, but he still felt naked and could feel that creep's hands on him and-

Bill pressed a claw over Dipper's birthmark, making him slip off into sleep. He wasn't just crying, he was hiccuping and panicking, breathing so fast he wasn't getting enough air. Bill managed to get Dipper up into his arms, vanishing the tear tracks as Dipper curled closer to him, still shaking even in his sleep.

Bill looked at Mabel, who looked close to crying herself. "I'll take him home, Mabel. You go..." His eye glinted red as behind him, Stan ran over another of the cult members. There were so many even Bill had a tough time killing them.

"HaVe FuN."

There was a universe where Mabel would be in the prettiest of petticoats, eyes hard and wearing stilettos as she murdered anyone who dared to look at herself or her twin wrong.

Bill was reminded of that Mabel that could have been when this one, Shooting Star, pulled out her grappling hook, a dark look on her face. "Gladly." And off she went.

Bill vanished.

\---------------------------------

He ended up in their room in the Shack. It was quiet and nice, and kind of cool for a summer night. He was curled up with Dipper, having magicked some soft pajama pants on him. No reason to give the kid any more panic attacks. Bill curled Dipper up on his chest, the boy-because he'd always be just a boy to Bill-curling close and whimpering. Bill shushed him, his claw curling and smoothing back the dark brown locks, Dipper's hat resting on the side table. The dark dream drifted away, a nice one about swimming in the ocean came into view, hazy like he was starting to awaken but Bill kept putting him under.

Bill wasn't sure what to do. He'd been a Dream Demon forever basically, so yeah he saw nightmares and awful things that humans did to one another, things they feared having done to them.

The fake priest had mentioned things, touched Dipper in a way he shouldn't have, hadn't respected the boy enough to not touch or threaten or anything else. Bill didn't respect the man enough to give him a quick death.

Bill knew the man's thoughts, and was very disgusted. He was just happy, or hopeful, or whatever, that nothing had happened to his little Pine Tree.

But Dipper's mind was confused and freaked out. When confronted with something that had multiple possibilities, Dipper tended to panic and break down. Bill just hoped he could Dipper back together.

With Mabel's help, and...ugh, Stan's, then Dipper would be...better. Possibly. Bill hoped so. He did so love his little Pine Tree, and hated seeing him so off-kilter and upset.

Bill pressed a kiss to the slightly sweaty hair, hearing a mumbling from his love. Bill chuckled, before magicking his own pajamas on, and fell into 'sleep'.

 

(Inside Dipper's Dream)

The ocean was beautiful and Dipper loved it but for some reason he still felt antsy and uncomfortable. Bill appeared, as a triangle, and Dipper tackled him. "Bill! Look at the ocean!"

"I see, Dipper." Dipper paused. Bill sounded...stressed. That wasn't any fun. So Dipper splashed some water at him. "Dork, what's up?"

Bill paused. In Dipper's dreams, he sometimes forgot his anxious feelings and was a bit more...playful. Bill loved to explore this side of Dipper, outside the Dreamscape and in it.

Bill chuckled, splashing. "Just...some things going on. Forget it. Let's play!"

Dipper laughed, and Bill, for just a while, forgot about the horrible experience that Dipper had went through and played around with him.


End file.
